In Perfect Harmony
by lissa93
Summary: A story I wrote in my Creative Writing II class during my Senior year. This is based on true events that have happened in my life. Enjoy!


In Perfect Harmony

Sitting in my room strumming my guitar. "So roll out the red carpet." He began to sing. He wrote it down and began to strum his guitar again. No one appreciated his singing anymore. Except for one person, his mom. She passed away from cancer. "Nine months ago today." He said in a whisper. He put his guitar down carefully. He raised his hand to his cheek. His hand was wet. He was crying. He still missed his mom terribly. She was his best friend. My name is Mickey Andrew Thompson. I wish I could find someone that understands me.

My name is Macy Elizabeth Coleman. I have a passion for singing and writing. They are the two things that keep me sane. My mom just says to me to stop. I think she hates me now. As for my dad he is more understanding than my mom. He knows I love to sing but he never acknowledges me to go on. As I lay in my bed, I start to pray. "Dear Lord I know that you gave me the talent to sing, I'm using my voice to your will. I would feel so much better, Lord, if I had someone that shares the same passions as me. I'm tired of my parents not encouraging me. I need someone besides you Lord to tell me I'm great. I love you Lord. Amen." I closed my eyes and fell into a deep dream filled slumber hoping that my prayer would come true.

The next day at school during my free period. I'm humming down the hallway. Suddenly, I hear a boy singing in the auditorium. I saw that the door was open just a crack. I try my best not to make a sound. It was a success. I sit down in one of the seats quietly. I listen intently to his voice. "God, I'm down here on my knees cause it's the last place left to fall." He sings. He finishes the song pleased with himself. "Wow." Macy says blown away by his voice. Mickey looks at her shocked that anyone heard him. He finally says to her,

"Thanks." Macy walks over and sits next to him.  
>"Hi. My name is Macy Coleman." She says.<br>"That's a beautiful name. My name is Mickey Thompson."  
>She blushed already. They shook hands.<br>"So you like my singing?" Mickey asked.  
>"Yes I do. You were amazing." Macy said with a smile.<br>"Thanks." Mickey said.  
>"Your welcome." Said Macy.<br>An awkward silence occurred between them, Finally Mickey says something.  
>"So, do you sing too?" Mickey said hopeful.<br>"Yes I do." Macy said shyly. Mickey became shocked. He never thought he would find someone that has the same passion as him. Macy too is shocked but mostly happy because the Lord did answer her prayer.

Right before the bell rang for next period. Mickey and Macy exchanged numbers.  
>"One day I want to hear you sing Macy." Mickey said.<br>"Maybe." Macy said. They smiled at each other. The bell rang.  
>"Well I'll call you later, Macy. Alright?" Mickey said.<br>"Okay." She said. She waved at Mickey and walked out the auditorium with a smile on her face.

After school that same day. Macy is in her room doing her homework when her cell phone rings. It was Mickey. She smiled before answering her phone.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Hey Macy! It's Mickey, what's up?"  
>"Hey Mickey. I'm just doing homework, what about you?"<br>"Just trying to write a new song."  
>"You write songs too, I'm impressed."<br>"Thanks. Do you write songs too?  
>"Only a few."<br>"That's cool."  
>"Yeah it is."<br>He laughs. "Can I ask you something?"  
>"Yeah. Sure."<br>"Do you want to come to school early tomorrow? I have a surprise for you."  
>"Okay, sure I will."<br>"Great!" I'll see you tomorrow Macy."  
>"Bye Mickey."<p>

Mickey walks into school happily the next day. He was on cloud nine now ever since he met Macy. He holds on to his guitar case with pride as he walks into the auditorium. He takes his guitar out of the case and starts to warm up as he waits for Macy.  
>"Gotta listen to that man up on that stage like he's talking to your heart and you'll find what you need is God." When he looks up from his guitar Macy is there.<br>"Wow that sounds great, was that my surprise?" She asks.  
>"Yeah it was. Do you like it?" Mickey says hopeful.<br>"I love it." Macy says with a smile. Macy hugs him. "You are an amazing singer. Better than me." He chuckles.  
>"I bet you are better." Still holding her. "One day I'm going to hear you sing."<br>"Soon." The bell rang for school to start. They said their goodbyes and went on with their day.

Mickey and Macy became closer as the days went on. Mickey was always sharing with Macy the songs he had just written. Mickey was glad Macy walked into his life. Macy was glad too. Macy still hasn't shared a song with Mickey. She was too scared to see what Mickey's reaction would be. On Friday night after calling, she decided that tomorrow she was going to share a song with Mickey. The next afternoon she called Mickey to see if he wanted to hang out. He said yes and would be at her house soon. Macy was getting nervous but also excited. The doorbell rang. Macy walked to the door with a smile on her face. She opens the door and there stands Mickey with his guitar case in hand. He smiles at her. He puts his case down and hugs her. She was starting to love his hugs. Macy let him inside and they went up to her room. They sit on her bed and start talking about random things. Macy asks Mickey a question. "Can I share a song with you?"  
>"Sure. Let me hear it."<br>"You promise not to laugh and to be completely honest with me about it once I finish the song?"  
>"Yes, I promise Macy."<br>"Okay, here goes nothing."  
>He smiles at her for encouragement.<p>

"As I lay me down Heaven hear me now. I'm lost without a cause, after giving it my all. Winter storms have come and darkened my sun. After all that I've been through who on earth can I turn to? I look to you. After all my strength is gone, in you I can be strong. I look to you. Yeah. And when melodies are gone. In you I hear a song. I look to you."  
>She finishes the song. Mickey is speechless. After awhile Mickey says something.<br>"Wow. You have a beautiful voice." He says still amazed.  
>"Thanks Mickey. It means a lot coming from you." She hugs him happily. He returns the hug.<br>"Your welcome."  
>"You know you are the first person I've shared my singing to because my parents just don't understand."<br>"That's exactly how I feel as well. But it is just me and my dad now." He said with a little sadness in his voice. Macy caught the emotion in his voice.  
>"May I ask why?" She asked hopeful.<br>Mickey felt like he could trust Macy now. So he decided to tell her.  
>"My mom died of cancer nine months ago. She was the only one supportive of my singing."<br>"I'm so sorry." Macy said with tears brimming in her eyes. They held each other for awhile. She was the only one that knew his story.

Six months later Mickey and Macy were inseparable. They went to church together. They spent every day together. They loved their time together. One Saturday afternoon they decided to go on a hayride together. It was the middle of fall and there was a light cool breeze. They were sitting side by side. Macy closed her eyes enjoying the breeze. This was so relaxing to her. Mickey smiled at her.  
>"What are you thinking about?"<br>"My life, us and church. You have made an impact on my life and I never want to let you go."  
>"I feel the same way."<br>They smiled at each other and hugged. Macy now knew that she truly loved his hugs and that she will never forget this day with her best friend Mickey.

Two weeks later, Macy became distant with Mickey. He became confused, did he do something wrong? The truth was she was falling for her best friend. She was scared that if she told him, it would ruin their unique friendship that she loved with all her heart. Mickey was tired of being ignored by her so he decided to go to her house after school. After school Mickey knocked on Macy's door. Two minutes later Macy opened the door shocked to see Mickey there.  
>"What are you doing here?"<br>"Trying to find out why my best friend has been ignoring me."  
>"Come inside and I'll tell you."<br>He nodded. They went up to her room. She closed the door and played with her fingers while she sat. She finally built up the courage to say something.  
>"The reason why I have been ignoring you is I have feelings for you."<br>Mickey was speechless. After a few minutes he looked at her and said. "I like you too…a lot." He smiled at her and hugged her. They were both happy and never wanted that moment to end.  
>"So, Macy will you go on a date with me tomorrow?<br>"Yes. Mickey I will." She said with a smile.

The next day Macy was getting ready for her date with Mickey. She was so excited. He was going to pick her up at seven. It was 6:50 p.m. Macy was putting on her shoes when she heard the doorbell. She walked to the door and opened it. There was her best friend Mickey in a black tux and a tie. She smiled at him.  
>"Hey. You look handsome."<br>"Thanks, you look beautiful."  
>"Aww. Thank you."<br>"Shall we go?"  
>"Yes we shall."<br>He offered her his arm and she gladly accepted. When they arrived at their destination, Macy saw that they were at the most expensive restaurant in town. She turned to him.  
>"Wow. You sure you don't want me to help pay?"<br>"No. This is my treat and plus you are worth it."  
>She blushed. "Okay."<br>They were seated and just ordered their food. They were laughing and smiling at each other until Mickey heard music come on.  
>"Would you like to dance?"<br>"Yes, I would."  
>He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. He pulled her close and she laid her head on his chest. Mickey started to hum the song in her ear and then he twirled her around in a circle. Macy started to giggle. When she came back to him, he started to sing to her.<br>"Baby, I'm amazed by you."  
>She blushed hard.<p>

After the dinner, they decide to go back to Macy's house to swing on her big swing in her backyard.  
>"I had a great time tonight."<br>"Me too." Mickey put a piece of stray hair behind her ear.  
>"You look beautiful tonight too."<br>"So I've been told." She giggled. He also chuckled.  
>"Well it's the truth."<br>"Well thank you."  
>Macy began to get lost in his eyes.<br>"Why me though?" Still staring at him.  
>"Because you understand me like no one else does and over these past few days, I have realized that you have stolen my heart."<br>Tears had rolled down Macy's face. Mickey wiped them with his thumb.  
>"Don't cry please."<br>"I can't help it that was the most amazing thing anyone has said to me. Do you really mean that?"  
>"Yes I do." He smiled and began to lean into her. She smiled back and began to lean in too. Soon, their lips touched and a love so strong was formed in that one kiss. Mickey pulled away and looked in her eyes.<br>"Macy Elizabeth Coleman, will you be my girlfriend?"  
>"Yes Mickey I will."<br>He smiled big and took Macy in his arms. She began to giggle. She hugged back tighter. Mickey and Macy never thought that this would ever happen with their best friend.

Three months later, they are still going strong. Mickey would take Macy out on dates. Surprise her with red roses. Everything a boyfriend should do. Mickey convinced Macy to write a duet with him. It became their love song.

They met each other's parents. Mickey's dad loved Macy. He took his son aside and told him,  
>"Son, she's one of a kind. Don't let her go. Your mom would love her too."<br>"Thanks dad. I won't and I know she would."  
>He looked up at the ceiling. He hugged his dad. This was the start of their renewed father-son relationship. The next day Macy and Mickey were singing their love song.<br>"Here's my promise to keep you close."  
>As Macy was singing with the love of her life, she smiled at him. Macy kissed his cheek. He smiled at her. From then on they sang in perfect harmony.<p> 


End file.
